


Easy Come, Easy Go

by happysoulmentality



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Who else is sick of being locked in their house, but imma stay put tho, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: Daveed is hella emotionally intelligent.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Easy Come, Easy Go

The quarantine was starting to weigh heavy on you, on both of you. You'd effectively been locked in for 4 months now, with no end in sight. 

Sure, there's enough room in the house for you and Daveed to have your separate spaces, but even that was starting to feel too close. And you love each other, absolutely, but everyone needs breaks. 

"Jaz, I have no idea how you're not losing your mind there. Y'all's space is so much closer than ours. What's your secret?" You were keeping up with your friends via video chat just to see other people. You didn't trust the general public, so you limited contact as much as possible. 

"The secret is telling him to go the fuck away when I'm agitated instead of letting him stay and make it worse." She gave you a knowing look. "Anthony's great, but some days I just don't want company and he gives me that. And I give it to him, when asked." 

You just pouted at your screen. It couldn't be _that_ easy, could it? 

You and Daveed got along really well, spectacularly well, but adding all this unadulterated alone time was starting to be too much. It might be time to ask for a day to yourself. Which wouldn't be difficult to accomplish, honestly, there were plenty of rooms you could lock yourself in and see no one. Your office was probably the best spot for it. 

But you were getting ahead of yourself, you had to work up the nerve to talk to him about it first. 

You and Jasmine kept talking and catching up. Her dogs were so precious and you loved getting updates on them from her and her Instagram. 

Then your phone started buzzing with texts from Daveed. 

**D:** _We should do this tomorrow. What do you think?_

He'd sent you a link to the cutest DIY date you'd ever seen. But it broke your heart to admit that you'd rather have a day alone. What the hell was wrong with you? 

**Y/N/N:** _ummm… can we actually talk about tomorrow? like face to face_

**D:** _yeah, babe, of course. Come see me when you're done. Tell Jaz I said hi._

"I gotta go, Jaz. See you tomorrow?" You lifted your eyebrows towards her. 

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled softly at you. "See you then." 

You walked over to his office, which was literally one door over, and waited in the doorway. 

"Hey." 

Daveed turned around in his chair to look at you, his hair poofing out from under an Oakland hat. 

"Hey baby." He smiled up at you. "What's goin' on?" 

As soon as that smile started to reach his eyes, it disappeared as he took mental stock of you. Your arms were crossed, your lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. 

"Don't tell me 'nothing'." He looked at you pointedly, something in his eyes softening even as he seemed to pin you to the spot. "I know something is off, Y/N. Tell me, please." 

You moved a hand up to worry with your lips, weighing what words to say to him. 

"I've been feeling really…" You trailed off, you didn't want to hurt him in any way. He wasn't overbearing and you didn't want to leave the house or anything. You just wanted some time to yourself, uninterrupted. 

Daveed nodded for you to continue, like he was hanging on your every word. 

"I just feel," another pause. Why was this so hard? He loved you. He'd do anything for you. Asking for this wouldn't make him hate you, right? 

You let out a sigh, your hand dropping from your mouth to hit against your thigh. "I'm just feeling caged in lately." You couldn't bring yourself to meet his eyes. 

"Is that all?" His voice almost sounded relieved. "We can go to that park you like. Social distancing, mask, the whole deal. Get some fresh air." 

You were still frowning at him. 

"That's not what you want, is it?" 

You shook your head at him, tears starting to form in your eyes. 

Daveed got up and walked towards you, his arms held out to you. You nodded to let him know it was okay and he wrapped you up, tucking your head under his chin. 

"You gotta talk to me, babe. Tell me what you want." He started rubbing your back, trying to soothe you. 

You wrapped your arms around him, your face buried in his shoulder. 

"I just need some time to myself, please." The words felt like they clawed their way out of your throat. 

Daveed pulled back from you just a little and hooked his finger under your chin to pull your eyes up to his. 

"Hey," he was looking at you carefully. "I can do that, too. Starting tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you come find me whenever you're ready for company, okay?" 

You gave him a small, sad smile. That had been the most difficult request you'd ever made of him. And he'd just given it to you, not even a trace of hesitation. 

Daveed held onto you a little longer, like he wanted to leech comfort into your soul the way he often shared body heat. Eventually you pulled away, a little teary eyed. But he gave you a beaming smile, happy to finally know what had been off with you and to have some sort of plan to help. 

The two of you made it through the rest of the day like normal. You ate dinner together and shared your evening talking and reading, just passing the time before bed. 

Even bedtime was normal. You fell asleep together easily, something seemed both relaxed yet anxious between you. 

\---

The next morning you woke up to sunshine and a smile. 

"Hey baby. Ready for today?" 

"Yeah." You smiled up at him as he pulled you into a kiss; quick, sweet, and simple. 

You had so many plans for today, in the same way, you had none. All this time, to yourself. It was a little daunting and freeing, all at the same time. 

After breakfast, your day went slowly. You spent time reorganizing things in your office, clearing mental and emotional clutter. You got around to hobbies you hadn't touched in months. The day passed with more peace than you could have thought. 

You still felt a little guilty, keeping track of the hours without even texting Daveed. So far, it had been 9 hours, and you were starting to miss him. 

You honestly hadn't heard a single sound from him since parting ways at breakfast. Which was both amazing and concerning, considering how much you usually heard from him in a day. 

Around dinnertime, you finally thought about actually seeking him out for company on your own behalf instead of just worrying about him. You picked your way through shared spaces carefully, looking for him. There were no signs in either the living room or kitchen, but you did hear water running in your bathroom. 

You knocked on the door. 

"Come in." His voice was muffled, but the water had been turned off. 

The door opened to show Daveed standing in front of his sink in only a pair of sleep pants, his skin still slightly damp from his shower. He had his hair wrapped up to dry. 

You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your cheek on his shoulder. You'd missed him today, but in the best possible way. 

Daveed put his hands over yours and tilted his head back. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm good." You pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

You let go of him to walk to the counter and take a seat facing him, deciding to watch him finish his routine. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine." He smiled at you. "Missed you today." 

"I missed you, too." You gave him a small smile. "But, uh… don't hate me for saying this, okay?" 

Daveed gave you a small nod, waiting for your admission. 

"I kinda enjoyed today. I feel like I got more done today, than I have in weeks." You hated how relieved you sounded. 

Daveed grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes. "Y/N, don't feel guilty for asking for time or space. Things are crazy right now and everyone needs a little extra care, okay?" 

You nodded at him. Today was peaceful and productive, but you did miss Daveed. 

"Alright," he gave you a magnificent smile. "Now, help me finish up here and we can go make dinner." 


End file.
